Snow Fun
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: On their way home from school, Burn and Gazel decide to have some fun in the snow first. Burn/Gazel and a dash of HiroMido, one-shot.


**A/N: Meh, it's starting to bug me that I can't come up with decent plots these days. I'm happy writing these fluff stories and even more so when you guys like them, I just feel you deserve better. T^T Oh well, enjoy everyone. -heart-**

* * *

><p>Burn exhaled a yawn on his way to his, Gazel and Aphrodi's apartment. School had wrecked him today, what with having the most classes of the week, a teacher scolding him for unfinished homework and another one forcing an unannounced exam down his throat. Which he'd undoubtedly failed. On top of that, Burn had a buttload of homework for tomorrow. He didn't look forward to it at all. All he wanted was to crash on his bed and wait for one of Aphrodi's delicious Korean dinners. The blonde seemed flawless at everything, including cooking. As if school wasn't a big enough factor to piss him off, Burn had been grumpy since this morning, solely due to the fact that Inazuma Town currently resembled Winter Wonderland. The redhead despised winter. He despised its snow and he despised its cold. To him, it was a deadly combination. The ex-captain of Prominence had already slipped a couple of times since he left the school terrain, but he managed to maintain his balance.<p>

Burn gazed at the horizon as he crossed the riverbank. The sun wasn't far from setting… It wouldn't be long before Aphrodi presented him and Gazel with another one of his experiments. The Zeus captain was usually the one to cook, always excited to try out new recipes. His meals rarely strayed from perfection, so Burn and Gazel had nothing to complain about. Aside from the fact that they had to do dishes together, occasionally resulting in a water fight (which Aphrodi always scolded them for).

Just as Burn began to smile at the thought of his boyfriend, something hit him in the back of the head. He hissed and rubbed the sore spot, only to find the remains of a snowball on his palm. Burn instantly rounded and saw a familiar couple not far behind: Hiroto and Midorikawa, also on their way to their shared apartment. Burn wasn't surprised to see them holding hands: the couple had been inseparable since Football Frontier International ended two years ago. Midorikawa had insisted on training together again and Hiroto had happily agreed. They would practice almost every day, and their meetings gradually served a more important purpose than playing soccer.

Burn gritted his teeth and stomped over to the duo, almost automatically glaring at Hiroto instead of Midorikawa. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You picking a fight, huh?"

Hiroto tilted his head in confusion, not the least bit fazed. "Good afternoon to you too, Burn."

"Don't screw with me, Gran. I'm in a bad mood and I don't need this shit right now," Burn barked. He was about to intimidate the other boy when Midorikawa stepped in between, sending him a look. The greenet was known for being surprisingly protective of his boyfriend. "Calm down, Burn. He didn't throw that snowball."

"Then who did?" Burn's eyes flicked across his shoulder when Hiroto pointed down the riverbank. Crouched behind the small hill was a smirking Gazel, tossing a snowball in his hand as he mocked: "As liable as always, Burn!"

Burn felt his face go red with anger and gritted: "You asshole…!" He scraped up a handful of snow and began to charge the other boy, but ended up slipping and fell forward this time. The redhead grunted as he tumbled down the hill, face planting right into the snow. He instantly shot up and rubbed the bitter powder out of his face, earning a snicker from his boyfriend.

"You're pathetic," Gazel scoffed behind him. He got up on his feet and added: "You fall flat on your ass before you can even do anything."

Burn shot him a death glare and jumped up himself. "Shut up!" He gathered another pile of snow and approached the other boy, only to receive the second snowball in his face. Burn roared furiously and chased Gazel as he ran off. "Come back here, you coward!" He eventually managed to catch up and threw his arms around Gazel's middle, sending them both to the ground. Burn made sure to take control and went to sit on the other boy's waist, pinning his wrists to the ground. He then grabbed another pile of snow and smeared it into Gazel's face, smirking viciously. "How do you like that, huh? I'll teach you to mess with me!"

But Gazel wasn't ready to give up. He used his free hand to rip Burn's off his wrist and caught him by the shoulders, rolling the two of them over and turning the tables. "You should really learn to cool off, Burn," the ice captain commented, smirking widely at Burn's shocked expression. He paid him back with the exact same attack, which caused Burn to start coughing. "You… bastard…!" He managed to capture Gazel's wrists before he could repeat the offense and spun them back into their original position. Gazel, however, mimicked the action, resulting in the pair rolling over a couple of times. When his back hit the snow for the fifth time, Burn managed to throw Gazel off of him. The silver-haired boy flopped down at his side and grinned at the sky, refraining from teasing the redhead further. "At least you're lively again. You looked like a zombie up there."

"Idiot, I'm always lively," Burn scolded. He turned to face his boyfriend, who did the exact same thing. Their expressions softened into a snicker and the boys squeezed their hands together. They used their free arm, along with their legs, to shift the snow in the posture of two snow angels.

* * *

><p>Burn heard his own sneeze resonate between the bathroom walls and frowned. "Ugh… If I catch a cold, I'm blaming you," he grumbled to his boyfriend, who was seated on the edge of the bathtub. The two of them were waiting for it to fill up so they could take a warm, relaxing bath. Burn and Gazel had continued their snowball fight (making sure to keep their snow angels intact) and ultimately gathered an entire audience. Hiroto and Midorikawa, who had been watching with amusement, resumed their walk home at that point, preferring not to be associated with "that pair of weird-haired idiots". Once the snow-covered couple finally reached home, chef Aphrodi sent them straight to the bathroom, refusing to give them dinner before they'd washed up.<p>

Gazel simply grinned in response. "What's the problem? At least you'll have a valid excuse to skip school. I hear you fluked another exam today?"

"Shut the hell up," Burn growled. "I get enough lecturing from Aphrodi. That guy acts like he's my mom…"

"Well, he cooks for you, helps you with homework, and even cleans your room when you can't be assed," Gazel counted on his fingers. "So he kind of is."

Burn shot him a dark glare. "You honestly want to be punched in the face, don't you…?"

"Go ahead and try it," Gazel stuck out his tongue. He knew Burn wouldn't harm a hair on his head. The redhead was still as untrue to his threats as he'd been during their time in Aliea Academy, always vowing to beat him up but never doing so. Knowing Gazel knew that, Burn turned away his head with a "tch." He may be in love with him, but he still hated coming off as weak in front of the other boy.

Said boy gave him a smile and added: "You know, I may not be the best student in my class, but I wouldn't mind helping you."

Burn nodded, unable to keep from returning the smile. Gazel was always there when he needed him, even when Burn thought he was nothing short of a hopeless idiot. He was secretly very grateful for that. "Thanks, Gazel. I'll probably do that."

Gazel smiled a little longer before he focused on the bath again. When he saw its content was nearing the edge, he turned off the tap and poked the water with his index finger. He instantly flinched away and exclaimed: "W-w-what the hell is with this ridiculously high temperature?"

"Huh?" Burn walked over and tested the water himself, only to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "This is normal."

"No it's not, I'll fry at this rate!" Gazel hissed. He reached out to add some cold water, but Burn caught him by the wrist. "Hey, I put up with your lukewarm showers before, and even then you whined about it not being cold enough! Put up with my preference for once, I need some heat after freezing out there."

Gazel pouted grumpily and retracted his hand. "Fine." He followed Burn's example as the redhead undressed and watched him sink into the soothing water, exhaling a relaxed sigh. "Aaaah… the water's great." Burn smiled at his boyfriend and motioned him over. "Get in before it gets cold, Gazel."

Gazel bit his lip before doing as he said. He stepped into the bath and very slowly sank through his knees, taking his time to get used to the uncomfortable temperature. However, once the warm water reached his chest, Gazel had to admit it felt nice after drowning in an arsenal of ice-cold snowballs. He smiled when Burn spread his arms and turned around, shifting backwards until his back touched Burn's chest. The redhead hugged him lovingly and brushed his lips across his shoulder. "I love you, Gazel," he whispered against his skin.

Gazel smiled contently at the words that inevitably brought a blush to his cheeks. Burn may be weak for him, but he felt the exact same way when his boyfriend treated him with such tenderness, reserved for only him. "I love you too," he whispered back, facing in Burn's direction. He waited for the redhead to lift his head and kissed him on the lips. Burn returned the kiss and caressed his hands across Gazel's chest and stomach. Gazel enjoyed his soft touch and continued kissing him until Burn's hand moved even lower. The ice captain broke away and quickly grabbed his wrist, sending his him a strict look. "Not now."

"Aww…" Burn pouted childishly and moved back. "It's not like Aphrodi's gonna walk in on us."

Gazel sure hoped not. Said accident had occurred a few times in the past, pretty much always because their make-out sessions were so sporadic. Seeing as Burn and Gazel only had eye for each another at that point, they didn't care (rather: just forgot) to lock the door, much to their – as well as Aphrodi's – regret.

"I know," the silver-haired boy answered calmly. "But he'll be expecting us for dinner soon."

Burn's pout grew larger. "I can't even enjoy a relaxing bath with you?"

"You can, I just don't want you to get any ideas beyond that concept," Gazel grinned, poking him on the nose. He kissed Burn once more before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. "Come on, I'll wash your hair."

Burn nodded obediently and turned around, letting Gazel have his way with him. The other boy smirked when he started to work on the giant mass that was his hair, detecting bits of snow between his red locks. He bent over so his lips reached Burn's ear, whispering into it: "We can always continue tonight, you know."

Burn shuddered with excitement when those words breathed into his ear and turned his head, smirking happily. "Tease."

"Hey, you tease me every chance you get," Gazel reminded him. "I want to be in the lead too sometimes."

"You can lead all you want, as long as you live up to that promise," Burn answered eagerly. Gazel finished washing his hair and placed an index finger on the redhead's lips, sending him a wink. "Okay. Tonight."

Burn's smirk widened and he instantly twirled around again. He grabbed Gazel's shoulders and pushed the other boy against the side of the bathtub, leaning on top of him and locking him in a passionate kiss. Gazel protested into it before turning his head away. "B-Burn!" he stammered, flushing fully now. "I said tonight!"

"Aww, come on. We can afford a little fun before dinner," Burn grinned, making the other boy look at him again. He kissed him once more, taking advantage of Gazel's parted lips. The fellow Chaos captain lost the will to resist when Burn's tongue touched his own and gave in, throwing his arms around his back and stroking it vividly. The couple jumped when a knock on the door interrupted the moment. "Suzuno, Nagumo, how far along are you?"

Burn and Gazel glared at the door and barked: "We'll be right there!" in flawless unison. Aphrodi, sensing the spiteful glance, chuckled and answered: "Alright, take your time! I have some kimchi waiting for you when you're done."

After his footsteps faded away, Burn licked his lips at the mentioned dish. "Mmm, kimchi. We haven't had that in a while."

Gazel nodded and handed the shampoo to him. "Then let's hurry. You still have to do my hair."

Burn grinned and took over the bottle, spraying its content onto his palm. He secretly planned to cover more than just Gazel's hair.

"As you wish, your Highness."


End file.
